Magical Deception
by thatmockingjay
Summary: Lennette Malfoy is the daughter of Lucius and the sister of Draco Malfoy. Her mother died when she was just a child and now she is forced to live a way she hates. But, what will happen when the Dark Lord sends her on a heartbreaking task to track down one of her only friends? What will she become of when she finds out the true past of her family and why she feels so different?


Chapter 1: Unsafe

"Get over here!" An evil voice yelled and Lennette could feel someone grab the back of her hair and drag her over to Voldemort. She screamed out, tear burning the back of her throat. She got a quick glimpse of her father, standing on the edge of the circle with the other Death Eaters, not even trying to help. It was his fault this was happening… and his fault only.

They were in Little Hangleton graveyard, the resting place of the Riddle family. It was dark, and around them were the gravestones of Vodlemort's family.

Lennette felt herself being pushed free from the hands of whoever grabbed her hair and she fell to her knees in front of Voldemort himself; his snake like face being even more terrifying up close.

"Your arm, please, Miss Malfoy." Voldemort spoke in a cool whisper, sending chills down Lennette's spine.

Lennette stayed on her knees, not looking at him. Her face faced the ground and she shook her head no.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way." He hissed.

Lennette still didn't respond.

Voldemort sighed angrily, and he forcefully grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand up. Gritting her teeth from pain, she stood and eagerly tried to wrench her arm away; the cold skin of his scaly fingers giving Lennette the chills.

Voldemort motioned towards another Death Eater, the same one who had grabbed Lennette by the hair and handed the man her wrist, the man's wand jabbing her in the back; a threat to keep to from moving.

Voldemort took out his own wand and with a small hand motion over her left forearm, the image of a snake coming from a skulls mouth began to burn into her flesh. She could feel the burning become more immense as the brand got darker and darker on her skin. Moments later, the stinging sensation parted and all that was left was the mark of the Death Eaters.

The man let go of her wrist and stepped back into place in the circle. Lennette stared at her arm in terrified awe.

Voldemort leaned into Lennette's face and whispered into her ear, "Welcome, Miss Malfoy." He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked away from her.

Lennette awoke in a sweat, her dark mark burning in agony. She sat up in her bed and turned the light on, taking her arm out from under the covers and looking at the brand. The edges were a light pink and when she poked it, the aching hurt more.

She got out of bed and walked out into the dark and quiet hallway, trotting to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the light, walking straight for the sink. She looked in the mirror at herself before grabbing a washcloth from the drawer and wetting it with warm water. She gingerly set the cloth to her mark and sighed in relief as slowly the pain began to lessen.

Lennette exited the bathroom and tiptoed down the steps to the kitchen. The kitchen door was shut for a reason the she found strange, since it was almost two in the morning, but that didn't stop her curiosity.

She slowly walked up to the door and set her ear to it, straining to hear any noise. And then she heard it; two voices, talking to one another. Two voices who Lennette knew very well, her father and Snape, her godfather.

Putting her hand on the knob, she turned it quickly and opened the door, walking inside the room. She stared at the two men as she stood in front of the door.

"What are you doing up?" Her father, Lucius asked sternly.

"I had a nightmare and came to get some water." Lennette said, defensively.

Lucius looked to Snape and then back at Lennette and nodded, "Okay, come in and shut the door behind you."

Lennette did as she was told and walked to the counter, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it halfway with water from the tap. She sat down next to her father at the table, staring into her glass.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

Lucius sighed and tapped his fingers on the table lightly, "Lennette, I need to tell you something," he began. "I… I know you had your heart set on returning to Hogwarts this year, but, I can't allow you, or Draco to return. It's just not safe. Especially with you and your troublesome ways."

Lennette's eyes widened and she arose from her chair in anger, "Not safe?" she exclaimed, "How can it be unsafe? Come on dad! Snape is headmaster now, he'll look after me! This is stupid! No… I… I won't listen… I'm going back."

"No Lennette, you will not. And that's final." Lucius snarled.

"But—" Lennette began, but Snape cut her off.

"Listen to your father." Snape said, looking at her. "It isn't safe for you, Lennette. Just listen for once."

Lennette frowned and folded her arms. "I'm going to bed."

"Lennette—" Lucius began.

"No. Goodnight," and with that, Lennette stomped out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she got to her bedroom, she shut her door quietly, not wanting to wake Draco and collapsed onto her bed. _A year without Hogwarts_, she thought. _Nothing could be worse than that._

But, she was wrong.

Chapter two: The meetings

Lennette walked down the stairs where she found Draco sitting on the stair in front of the dining room. She looked at the closed door and furrowed her brow as she heard the muffled voices of people on the other side.

"What's going on?" she asked him, referring to the dining room.

Draco shrugged, "Some sort of meeting. Not really sure."

Lennette sighed and sat next to Draco on the stairs. Lately things had been going different as usual. This were kept more secretive, Draco and Lennette couldn't leave the house, and most importantly, no Hogwarts. The two siblings sat in silence for several moments until the dining room door opened and out peeked Lucius Malfoy.

"You two," Lucius motioned them to come forwards and they both stood up and walked towards the door. Lucius put his hand firmly on Draco's shoulder as he began to speak to both of them, "They want to speak with you, mainly you, Lennette. Something about a task the Dark Lord wants you to complete for him."

Lennette's throat tightened. The last time the Dark Lord sent someone on a mission, it was Draco and it wasn't a very pleasant mission to be sent on. She felt Draco's hand reach for hers and she willingly let him take it. He squeezed it reassuringly, but mainly so she knew she'd be safe.

"I won't do it." Lennette stated. "Whatever it is, I refuse."

"Lennette," Lucius spoke softly, but dangerously, "that isn't an option. Now, grow up and come on." He opened the door wider and Draco let go of her hand and walked inside the dining room, Lennette following after him. Lucius shut the door and ushered them deeper inside the room.

As soon as Lennette walked inside, she swallowed hard, her eyes lingering to the bunch of Death Eaters sitting around their fairly large table. Lennette felt Lucius push past her as she eyed the people and slowly, she followed him to her seat. She sat in between Draco and her father at the end closer to Voldemort. Next to her father was Snape and across from her was a shorter man with white-blond hair that was pulled back into a braid. A man Lennette knew as a Death Eater names Yaxely. She also knew him from the ministry.

Lennette sat, staring at her folded hands on the table, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. She kept her breathing slow and calm which wasn't an easy thing to do, since she felt extremely nervous and paranoid at the moment. It was complete silence until someone cleared their throat.

Without picking her head up, she averted her eyes to the person at the closest end of the table to her; Voldemort. His serpent like smile made shivers go down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand up straight.

"Now that we have are last two members here, we can continue our discussion." Voldemort's voice was cool, soft, and precarious. "Mainly, I just wanted Miss Malfoy here, because, I have a task for her."

Lennette's heart sped up with worry and anxiety as she felt the eyes of every Death Eater in the room on her. She sat up straighter and let her eyes wander through the faces of familiar and unfamiliar faces, trying to look confident.

"Everyone knows of the Snatchers, am I correct?" Voldemort looked around as many people laughed. "Mhm, well, they've had no luck with finding the Potter boy, and, I am becoming severely impatient. So, since Lennette is friends with the Potter boy, this is the perfect opportunity for her to gain my trust when she finds him and turns him into me." His smile grew, "You start tomorrow. Scabior will arrive at exactly eleven-thirty to pick you up. He will watch you and look out for you for as long as you are involved with this task; which will be until you find Potter. Got it? Also, no funny business." He nodded, looking around at everyone. "You're dismissed."

Voldemort was the first one to rise up from his chair and disapparate to wherever he stayed. As soon as he disappeared several others began to disapparate home and Lennette stayed seated, in shock of what she had just heard.

It was Draco who took her out of her daze when he set a hand on her should and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

Lennette nodded slowly before rising from her chair. "I'll be fine."

Draco followed her out of the dining room and up the stairs. He was concerned about his sister, now more than always. Lennette set a hand on the knob of her room and she turned to Draco.

"I'll be fine," she began. "I-I just need some alone time."

Draco respected that, and he nodded and walked down the hallway to his own room. Lennette sighed of relief and opened the door, walking inside her room, and closed it behind her. She didn't even make it to her bed before she collapsed in tears. She sat on her knees in the middle of her floor, her head in her lap as she wept.

Out of all the Death Eaters, why her? But, Lennette knew that answer to that question. Voldemort wanted her to suffer because of all the times she's disobeyed him. Because of all the times she's done the opposite of what she was told. Because off all the times her family had screwed up. But most importantly, because of all the times she's been friendly with Potter.

Chapter 3: Scabior

Lennette stuffed one duffel bag full of clothes, pillows, blankets, books, and anything she might need for the "trip" she was about to take. She didn't want to take too much luggage, so with the help of an undetectable extension charm, everything was able to fit perfectly into one bag and still feel light enough for her to carry.

Just as soon as Lennette picked up her bag from her bed and put it on her shoulder, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs and she knew that it was time for her to go.

Hot tears stung her eyes, but she swallowed them back. These people couldn't see her break down or find her weak in anyway. No, she had to be strong.

She walked down the stairs to the entrance hall and noticed as she got further down the stairs that her father had already answered the door. A man with long, tangled, red and black hair that was in a low ponytail was talking to her father. He wore black and white plaid pants that were dark with dirt. A scarf was tied tightly around his neck and he wore a long black coat that looked like it was made of leather with a black and white shirt underneath and a glove on only his right hand. Lennette also noticed a scarf tied around the upper part of his right arm, which was a snatcher trademark.

Lennette stepped off the last stair and waited to be noticed. Her father noticed her first and smiled and motioned her to come say hello. She could tell that her father didn't like this man very much and that he didn't want her going off with him; she could tell by the look on his face, but neither of them had a choice.

"Lennette, this is Scabior. He'll be… watching out for you." Lucius said the last part of his sentence through gritted teeth.

Scabior smirked at Lennette, and she could feel herself feel uncomfortable, she forced a smile.

"Iz a pleasure t' meet ya', luv." Scabior said, extending out his arm.

Lennette shook his hand and she felt his grip tight around her fingers. She breathed in deeply. "Likewise."

"Well," Lucius interrupted the moment, "you two should probably get going."

Lennette nodded as they walked to the door. Scabior opened it and she smiled at her father and waved.

"Bye dad. Tell Draco I said goodbye as well."

Lucius nodded, "I will. Goodbye, and stay safe. And Scabior, no fooling around." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

Scabior smirked and nodded, "Wou'dn't dream on it." He smirked again and Lennette walked outside, Scabior following behind her as he shut the door to the mansion and they went on their way.

They were out in front of the entrance gate and hedges when Scabior grabbed Lennette by the wrist, roughly. He took out a pair of muggle handcuffs and handcuffed himself to her. Lennette tugged against the cuff, a small shriek escaping from her mouth.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know you ten full minutes and you're handcuffing me?"

Scabior rolled his eyes, "The Dark Lo'd to'd me about ya'. An', I'm not takin' any chances 'cause I 'ave a feelin' ya' may try 'en run away."

"But, you don't know that for sure. How do you know that maybe I do want to catch Potter? That I was only befriending him all these years for this moment?"

"Ya' a tricky one, ain't ya? I ain't stupid, Lennette. Now, get a move on." He pushed her slightly forward and she glared at him, walking as far up ahead as she could go. Soon, they came to an intersection, and she turned to Scabior.

"What way?"

"None."

"What?" she asked.

"Now we disapparate." He smirked and took her hand into his and without another word, disapparated.

The world was dizzy around her when they had hit solid ground again. She would have toppled over if it wasn't for the cuff. He had disapparated so quickly that Lennette didn't have time to prepare herself.

"Ya okay?" Scabior asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder to help steady her.

Lennette blinked as the world slowly began to come back into view, "Yeah… fine."

They were in a forest. But, not any forest, a forest that Lennette recognized; the forest of dean. A breeze whipped her dark hair back behind her shoulders as Scabior began walking again and the cuff forced against her risk, making her move along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"T' meet the gang."

"The gang? What? Where is that?"

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked.


End file.
